User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Don't accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong, if I did anything wrong and you're gonna block me, tell me the reason on my TALK PAGE and... 2. (most important!) DON'T COPY MY STYLE!!!!!!!!) My Fav music: 1. Winx: Harmonix 2. Winx: Sirenix! (One of my favourite pics!) Me, NTA65bz Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to admins! ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:NTA65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 12:08, March 8, 2013}} It's okay... And what does "BIG" mean? Well, I can't reveal my age around here, so sorry. And about userboxes, I had already made a list. Just go to the main page of the wiki, and you'll see my guide... Thanks for the nice words about talkboxes, I made them myself. And I don't question you, but I really don't understand about "This admin is really cool!" after all. Feel free to chat... I'm not the kind of monster will come to kill you and eat your meat after all... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. Anyways, try to forward it to one of her friends. Anyways, if you need sad talkbox picture... try capture Bloom's pic in one of the episodes and Aisha's too or even Stella's. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Basically, if you keep waiting, no one will do that because you don't ask. And that's okay. Just give me the templates list... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) List of the templates you want me to merge. I didn't expect doing that without any templates need to be merged? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Just have one? So you need to merge nothing! Next time please checking carefully before asking. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but ưhat do you want the talkbox on template NTA653 do? Sad talkbox, happy one or anything else? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Because you didn't say, so I made it as your 2nd text talkbox. Next time type when using. And if you don't want people to copy your style, you shouldn't copy my style first! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:17, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. You don't need to apologize! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Possibly we are. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I don't want to be rude, but I saw your message on Bnickg's talkpage and it wasn't very nice of you. It may be better if you reword it nicely next time. Anyway, welcome to the wiki :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I just didn't want that user to feel insulted because they are getting growled at quite a bit. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You watch Avatar?! Awesome! Can you please help me edit this wiki? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not being disrespectful they just get the spells wrong, nd r very rude 2 me, they don't say plz, they don't say Thnk all they do is criticize me, nd my editing, (Bnickg (talk) 15:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) Look I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression of me, I have a habit of feeling threatened, defensive, and Ganged up on , when i'm disagreed with so I hope you and I can have a truce (Bnickg (talk) 03:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Truce means peace and I didn't mean to hurt. The other users feelings I'm sorry to (Bnickg (talk) 09:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Look.... I wasn't trying 2 hurt Anyone I just wanted 2 help and sometimes I can get defensive when I feel threatened (Bnickg (talk) 09:21, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) We're ok (Bnickg (talk) 10:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry, but IDK how to do that :(!! Please ask for this to Rose. She knows how to do that, she did mine too ^^! 05:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Done that! They become your bloom, stella, flora, musa, tecna and aisha talkboxes. The using way is still the same with the way you use your text and text2 talkboxes. It's because you're pretty new around so I want to say, next time you are not allowed to create separate templates and ask people to merge them for you. If you really want to have more, contact admins around. Repeat it again and you'll be blocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm in the middle of something now...i'll do it when i got some freetime Since you forgot giving me their name, I can't merge them or create them. And let me tell you, the talkbox template has its limit. If you pass over that limit, you can't have any talkboxes. And possibly if you try to add more talkboxes when it's on limit, all the talkboxes go wrong so don't ask why I hadn't warned you before. Think twice before ask! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I really can't explain that for you. Even if I do, I swear you won't understand anything! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) . Don't know how to use it? Here are the steps: #Click "Templates" on the right side. #Click "Add other templates". #And type Template:User Sig NTA65bz There! I hope you like it :D! You can always ask me for signatures :)! <3! ^-^!}} Thank you, and be sure to compliment Anime Queen as well :) If you want to, some of the more updated pages of the Elements are in progress and uploaded on Winx Club Fanon Wikia :) Thanks. Winx Club Fanon Wiki. And don't upload any pictures here except using them. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! And the pictures (I deleted) about 3D and 2D Sirenix. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I had already replied her about that. You needn't feel bother! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not. What's the scoop? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah! I meant to ask why you were so surprised? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not in there that much, tho'... And it's not about creative, I just don't have much interests with fan-things. That's all. And I don't find any rules about limition of signatures so I think you can. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Made what? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't play that game, so IDK what to add. Why don't you play it and add the information yourself? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) You can do that yourself. I seriously don't know whom to ask! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It's not about busy or not, it's just that I don't know who I should ask! Anything you can do, do that yourslef, don't rely too much on people around. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) What should I say when you had already done that? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:29, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I meant you currently have 2 (or more) signatures now, so what is the aim of asking anymore? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) What? Fight? I just simply talk to you. You can take a look on your message on my talk page. A sig is Bloom - The Fairy of the Dragon Flame. And another sig is Aisha - Fairy of Waves. Does that count as 2? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know that. And it's okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:13, March 23, 2013 (UTC) . Still use the steps I've told you but type in Template:User Sign NTA65bz And sure! You can call me Rutchelle, Rose or even Flora :D!}} 3 colors? 07:10, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Here---> mirajuliana.toribio@yahoo.com 07:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) What a silly question. Of course we can! 07:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No. But you didn't ask for permission upon using my images. Next time, ask me so I'd know :). ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Nice avatar pic! Yup,I live there.And how bout u? 03:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I love the whole club. Thanks for asking. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:17, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi :D!! 05:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good, thank you so much, sweetie :3!! Btw, can I ask who's your favorite fairy :)?? 05:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :)!! Yeah, mine is Roxy :3!! Btw, what do you think about Season 5 :)??? ^^ 04:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) {{FloraEnchantix|Aisha=Hi Nabeela :)! Sorry for the late reply. I know and to change it... I just go to community central and search. I said so since somebody (aka Rutchelle) reported me about your own Winx Wiki, which copies our grading templates and a few other things. Besides, I don't create that background picture. You'd ask the one who created it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hm... IDK... I heard that reason for times... Recently a user from Stellamusa101 said she copied everything to revenge her sister! If you guys can't manage your own accounts, nobody believes your words! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:31, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Somehow. Just don't self-translate. I meant to say, if you can't manage the actions of your sister (if she's real!), then you'd better not share your account with her! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC)